


modern problems require modern solutions [PODFIC]

by gracicah



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, We Have The Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah
Summary: Podfic of "modern problems require modern solutions" by attheborder. Recorded for Voiceteam 2020 for the Simulpod challenge.Summary:“No, hold on,” he said, “you don’t even own an iPhone. Or a cell phone at all. Or a webcam, so how are you doing this?”“I don’t know about any of that,” said Aziraphale. “I’ve just seen people on the street, you know, video chatting away, so I sat down at my computer and told it to get you on the line, and that I wanted to see your face, and, here we are!”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	modern problems require modern solutions [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [modern problems require modern solutions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951377) by [attheborder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attheborder/pseuds/attheborder). 



This podfic is available in MP3 format at the following sites:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1HFjguCoBx6pDqePC002Algg7gs-Px0X-/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/modern-problems-attheborder)

Thank you to attheborder for writing this cozy, romantic story, and for giving blanket permission to podfic. If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the original story and leave a kudo and/or comment!


End file.
